Category talk:Anti-Zoid weapons
Does anyone else think we should rename this cateogory. I mean the name Anti-Zoid weapons just doesn't seem to fit. I think we should rename this category Zoid weapons and equipment. Anyone have any thoughts on this? (Zoids Fanatic 16:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) : Agreed! Keep in mind we should probably capitalize the titles, so "Zoid Weapons and Equipment."-Imperial Dragon 18:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Right. Also, we might need to add more articles to this category. One idea might be "Ranged Weapons", were we talk about such things as Beam weapons and shells. (Zoids Fanatic 18:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) : Yes, more articles would be nice. I think we were starting with the most well-known weapons. We should probably make an article about Boosters, since there's one about the Energy Shield. Maybe Optical Stealth as well..? I was wondering if the Gravity Cannon should get its own page? (It's only used by one Zoid though... so it's probably not important enough). But there are many other weapons out there that we could investigate. Perhaps, if weapons can't get a page on their own (too insignifigant, etc.), they can be grouped into larger categories. For example: Missiles, Melee-Weapons, Cannons, Lasers... -Imperial Dragon 18:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Good point. For the lesser weapons, we can make a article called minor weapons and equipment. (Zoids Fanatic 19:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Some weapons are actually labeled AZ which stands for Anti-Zoid such as the AZ-Shock Cannon or the AZ-Triple Barrel Beam Rifle. More over, there are tons of weapons that are unique to several Zoids from varying factions and eras but are not a CP kit and even more are seen only in video games or the anime. Instead of one big "weapons and equipment" section I think Imperal Dragon's idea of seperate catagories was best. Then Equipment could be its own section too, for things like the Dish Radar, Multi Sensors, Zoid Gear Rotator (ZGR), Blade Antenna etc. Then they have to be crammed into the same section as armor, Zoids systems or weapons. : Mm. I dislike the idea of one huge "Weapons and Equipment" section because it would just get ridiculously long and cluttered. It would only be a hassle to edit and navigate through. I like your idea for Equipment as well. Before we get started on this (if we do, I should say), we should carefully organize the pages to avoid confusion and redundancy later on while creating the actual articles. I have no qualms with certain weapons getting pages all to themselves (like the Charged Particle Cannon) if there's a lot of information to put. I think we can follow the example of the CPC, Laser Blade, and Strike Laser Claw pages? -Imperial Dragon 11:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) True. As for the grouping, it should be for only minor items. Lets take Dish Radar and the Gravity Cannon for example. We know plenty about the Gravity Cannon, so we can easly make a article for it. For the Dish Radar, we don't know much about it, so it be best just to group it. However, we can make such articles as Radar Equipment or List of Beam Weapons. '''Just a though. (Zoids Fanatic 14:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC)) Anyhow, sorry fro bringing a old disscusion back, does anyone else have any ideas? (Zoids Fanatic 01:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC)) "Zoids systems and weaponry" could make a decent title for this catagory. ''Technically none of the articles in the catagory are Anti-Zoid weapons at all, the real Anti Zoid weapons belong to Red Horn called the AZ Triple Barrel Cannon'''. Blades and Claws can rip other Zoids apart sure, but last I checked it wasn't AZ Strike Laser Claw Attack or Anti-Zoid Mesnger System. '' Thank you zoids fanatic! i've been wondering what AZ stood for for nearly a year now. and on that note, I support the name change. even if we did fill the page with true AZ weaponry it would just be a bunch of rocket launchers and beam cannons of different sizes.... maybe the bazooka looking weapons used by ground troops in the 1/17 scale. so virtually no reason to keep the page as is, and plenty of reasons to change it. ZGWolf 14:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC)